Wonkyu - Date
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Sebuah fiksi untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang sudah kelewat / Oh ayolah, ia tahu hubungannya dengan orang itu—maksudnya kekasihnya itu tak pernah berjalan semanis yang ia harapkan. Kekasihnya itu seringkali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya hingga melupakan eksistensi Kyuhyun./WONKYU!


**Date**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye**** / LKyuLala**

**Main ****Cast: ****Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Lenght: 1245 words**

**Desclaimer: ****Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**A/N: Slash! Ficlet! :p Special for my cutie huby Kyuhyunnie! XD Saengil Chukaeyo! Sorry for the late. XD**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Hujan yang cukup dingin di Seoul.

Pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu duduk termangu sembari menopang dagunya. Ia bosan. Sembari terus memandangi kaca jendela cafe di sebelah tempat duduknya, ia bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan lagu apapun yang ada di otaknya.

Cho Kyuhyun, namanya. Pemuda itu masih tetap pada posisinya. Lalu kemudian, sembari membenahi sweater cokelatnya yang kebesaran, kakinya menendang-nendang seperti anak kecil.

Seorang pelayan kembali menghampirinya dan menanyai hendak pesan apa. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Ia hanya memesan segelas bubble tea dingin, tanpa peduli kalau di luar masih hujan. Itu bahkan sudah gelas keempat yang ia pesan malam itu.

Ketika pesanan itu sudah datang, ia hanya menyesapnya sedikit. Lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi setiap jengkal cafe yang ditempatinya. Bukan cafe mewah sebenarnya. Tapi desainnya sangat menarik. Khas anak muda, pikirnya. Mungkin karena cafe ini berada di sebelah universitas. Jadi si pemilik berpikir untuk membangun cafe yang 'khusus' untuk mahasiswa sana. Ah, bukan berarti Kyuhyun sudah tidak muda lagi, hanya saja, yah, umur 26 tahun baginya sudah terlalu tua.

Berkali-kali pandangannya tertuju pada pintu masuk cafe. Ini sudah jam 8. Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam di cafe seperti orang bodoh. Perutnya lapar sekali, ia ingin memesan sesuatu untuk di makan. Tapi, meninggalkan orang yang mengajaknya makan malam bersama di sini? Ayolah, Kyuhyun masih punya etika untuk tidak meninggalkannya makan malam.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, seseorang yang dia maksud, uh, Kyuhyun belum melihatnya sama sekali hari ini.

Jadi dia kemana?

Hell, Kyuhyun baru teringat, kenapa tak mengubunginya saja? Tapi ketika ia merogoh kantong celananya, ponsel yang dicarinya tak ada. Double hell! Ia kembali merogoh-rogoh kantong apapun yang melekat di pakaiannya. Tapi tetap nihil. Sial! Ia baru ingat, ponselnya masih di charge di kamarnya. Ia lupa.

Dengan putus asa, Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan mulai melamun. Ah, sebentar lagi mungkin dia datang. Lalu sesaat kemudian, dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Ia sadar, hampir dua jam dia menunggu di cafe seperti orang bodoh.

.:*Cho Eunhye*:.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Hampir-hampir air mata Kyuhyun jatuh. Matanya sudah memerah dan sebutir air sudah di pelupuk mata.

Mereka bilang, sudah jam 10, cafe akan tutup, dan orang itu belum datang?

Apa kekasihnya berniat mempermainkannya?

Oh ayolah, ia tahu hubungannya dengan orang itu—maksudnya kekasihnya itu tak pernah berjalan semanis yang ia harapkan. Kekasihnya itu seringkali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya hingga melupakan eksistensi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan hormat kepada pelayan yang memberi tahunya sembari meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai tip. Setelah itu dia keluar dengan gontai dan sempoyongan mirip orang mabuk.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan iba yang orang-orang layangkan padanya. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan menusuk tatkala tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa mengucapkan maaf. Ia merasa begitu sendiri. Dan hatinya, sungguh ia kecewa betul.

Lalu secara kebetulan manik indahnya menangkap bayangan orang yang ia tunggu berjam-jam di cafe.

Kekasihnya, menyebrangi jalan. Menampakkan gesture pada Kyuhyun untuk tetap di situ. Kyuhyun menurut, ia langsung berhenti dan mematung dengan segala amarah yang meletup-letup.

Rasanya, Kyuhyun ingin memukul kekasihnya itu dengan segala apa yang ada di dekatnya. Dan setelahnya melempar kekasihnya sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa. Uh, itu terdengar sangat kejam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Amarah Kyuhyun yang sudah memuncak makin memuncak. Ia lalu melayangkan pukulannya ke bahu kekasihnya yang sudah membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam.

"CHOI SIWON! Dasar tolol!" Kyuhyun masih memukul-mukul bahu kekasihnya dengan sebal. Air matanya mengalir deras, dan napasnya mulai tersendat-sendat karena sesenggukan, ia kembali menangis, "Aku menunggumu berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh, dan kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan, hah?!"

Siwon—kekasih Kyuhyun mengaduh meratapi nasibnya. Ia berani bersumpah, pukulan Kyuhyun kuat sekali, dan itu sakit.

"Aw! Su-sudah! Aw!" Siwon menjerit-jerit sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia masih melayangkan pukulan-pukulannya. Ia masih emosi.

"Ya!" Siwon berteriak sembari memegangi kedua lengan Kyuhyun dengan kuat, "Kau ini bicara apa, hah?! Aku juga menunggumu berjam-jam. Tapi kau malah di sini dan memukuliku."

Ah? Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun selama berjam-jam?

Lalu tiba-tiba semua terasa hening. Tak ada yang berani buka mulut setelahnya. Yang ada hanya suara deru malam yang kian larut kian ramai saja. Bahkan mereka tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

Ah, mereka sadar, ada sesuatu yang salah...

Ah, ya, sesuatu yang salah...

Jadi, apanya yang salah?

"Jadi kau juga menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaan kalau ia sedang cemas.

Satu helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Siwon. Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya buka mulut, "Tentu saja. Aku menunggumu di sana." Tukas Siwon sambil menunjuk cafe di seberang jalan.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget, astaga!

"Eh? Bukan di sana ya?" giliran Kyuhyun menunjuk cafe yang sudah lewat beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menghela napas putus asa. Semua yang ia persiapkan untuk Kyuhyun malam ini terasa percuma. Ia bahkan sudah memesan seluruh cafe itu. Menyewa beberapa pemain musik, dan memilihkan menu khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi keduanya malah salah paham, dan saling menyalahkan.

"Di pesanmu kau tulis cafe di ujung jalan. Setahuku memang hanya itu cafe yang ada di ujung jalan ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada cafe juga di situ,"

Siwon menepuk dahinya gemas. Ia lupa memberi tahu nama cafenya pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menyebutkan nama jalannya. Oh, ia sadar kalau ia juga ikut salah dalam hal ini.

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengetahui Siwon pun juga sama kecewanya seperti dia. Jadi ini impas, kan?

"Sudah, kita bisa lakukan lain kali..." ujar Kyuhyun sembari menggamit lengan kekar Siwon dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu sekilas.

"Tapi, Kyu—"

"—tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ah. Terimakasih karena sudah mengajakku."

Akhirnya Siwon menyerah juga. Toh nasi sudah menjadi bubur, memangnya mau diapakan lagi kalau bukan dinikmati?

"Maafkan aku, ya? Membuatmu salah paham dan menunggu lama." Sesal Siwon.

"Aku juga minta maaf atas itu." Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya

"Ah iya, Kyuhyun-ah.." tiba-tiba Siwon merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil, yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit penasaran, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Astaga, tanggal berapa ini? Seharian hampir tidak mengecek handphonenya, dan ia lupa kalau dia sendiri ulang tahun hari ini? Oh, handphonenya mungkin sudah hang karena menerima begitu banyak pesan seharian ini, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Siwon—" rasanya Kyuhyun mau pingsan saat itu juga, semua sendinya lemas saking senangnya. Ia pun membuka kotak kecil yang Siwon berikan dan mendapati sebuah jam tangan manis, pas persis seperti tipenya.

"Menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja!" lalu Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dan mengecup bibir joker kekasihnya itu sekilas, "Terimakasih banyak, Siwon. Terimakasih banyak."

"Eum! Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyum jahil terulas di bibirnya. Membuat Siwon jadi heran sendiri dengan tingkah kekasih manisnya itu. "Ah, aku ada ide! Sebagai ganti dari yang tadi, malam ini kau harus menginap di apartemenku!"

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, bukan? Ia yakin, ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan, "Tentu saja! Siapa yang bisa menolak?"

Kyuhyun pun juga tersenyum tak kalah lebarnya, "Na-ah. But no sex for tonight! Aku tahu isi kepalamu, Choi Siwon... Astaga..." tepat dengan perkiraannya, senyum Siwon langsung luntur dan menguap entah ke mana.

"Aish, kenapa tidak?!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Satu kali?"

"No"

"Foreplay?"

"No Siwon, no!"

Akhirnya Siwon kembali menghela napas putus asa. Ah, tapi setidaknya, ia bisa menghabiskan malam bersama Kyuhyun, bukan? Satu fakta yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ seperti orang tolol? Ayo pulang!" suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Ia langsung mendapati Kyuhyun sudah ada beberapa langkah di depannya dan menampakkan muka masam. Khas Kyuhyun sekali.

Siwon langsung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang sama sekali enggan untuk menghentikan langkahnya, justru malah berlari menjauhi Siwon menerobos kerumunan orang, seolah menantang Siwon untuk mengejarnya.

"Ah, tunggu aku!"

**FIN**

**Ah-a! Eotte?**

**Apa fic ini aneh?**

**Well, aku ngetiknya baru kemarin seharian. Euforia setelah tryout yang melelahkan dan menguras tenaga.**

**Wow, saking stressnya aku sampe 4 hari ga doyan nasi lho. Ewww~ padahal biasanya makannya paling banyak. 4 hari ga makan itu adalah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa. **

**.**

**Buat fanfic It's Hard...**

**.**

**Entah kenapa, aku lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Aku lupa mau dibikin kayak gimana. Ckckc! Emang dasarnya aku emang pelupa akut. Pas mau dilanjutin malah bingung mau ngetik apa karena lupa. Jadi gimana dong nih? Ada saran?**

**Yuhuuu, aku harap kalian berkenan memberikan saran untukku, mau dibikin apa. Sebenarnya chap selanjutnya udah ada, tapi berhubung chap yang selanjutnya lagi baru separo dan tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja, makanya ga aku post. Karena biasanya kalau ngepost, itu harus selalu ada cadangan 1 chapter. Heheheh~**

**.**

**Terus lagi yang sekuel I Kissed A Man.**

**.**

**Yeah! Udah 50%! Kkkk~ jujur aja, bingung mau dibikin konfliknya gimana. Dan well, jadinya mungkin bakalan conflictless dan pointless. Mungkin ada saran juga mau konfliknya kayak apa? Biar ga pointless, gitu~ Teheeheee... kebanyakan minta saran nih.**

**Ah, aku serius dengan permohonan saran di atas. -_- Butuh nih... XD**

**Then, mind to review?**

**With Love,**

**Cho Eunhye**


End file.
